


You Always Got To Me

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Maureen, the Greek AmazonXena's thoughts at the end of 'Coming Home'.





	You Always Got To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Not Mine! (I know, shocking isn't it?)  
> Feedback: I want it, you got it. Send it to me
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Summary: Xena's thoughts during the end of 'Coming Home.'
> 
> Author's notes: Ok, I saw that ep yesterday, and it ROCKED! So I had to write some fic. So I started on a fic, and I hit writer's block, which I'm still trying to get past at the moment (that's why I'm typing) So I wrote a really short fic, aka: this one, so that I'd have something to post. Yay! I hope to have my other fic done soon. If I don't, then you'll see another short one soon. Anyway, now you should go and read.

"Maybe as a mortal, I Could experience something I never got to as a God." My stomach tightens. I know what he's going to say, of course. I always do.

"Like what?"

"Like you." Gods, this hurts so much. It always does. He loves me. I love him. Yeah, I do. I love him. Crucifixion is nothing compared to this. It would be so much easier if I hated him, like I pretended to for so long. But I never take the easy path, do I? No. And that's part of why he loves me. He loves me for me, but... I can't. The pain's hold tightens again. Why must it be this way? I bring my lips to his, reveling in the taste of him. I want to take this farther, but I know I can't. He knows it too. I pull away slowly. The pain starts to make my body go numb. I think he can see the pain in my eyes. I think I let him see it.

"Ow. Looks like I'm finally starting to get to you," he smiles. He's as pained as I am, but isn't that always true? Our hearts beat as one. Our pains, our passions... All the same. He knows, but I think it's time he heard it.

"You always got to me." COWARD! Tell him the whole truth! Tell him you love him! "But you weren't good for me." Child! Weakling! A string of self-directed insults flows through my brain. TELL HIM! "You still aren't." I turn to leave. I can't look him in the eye. Why is it so hard to tell him? What is it that won't let me? I have never felt any pain greater than the pain I feel just walking away from him.

"Xena," he calls. I turn to look at him. "Is there any chance we could be together someday? I dunno, maybe...one in a thousand?" Does he know what he's asking me? Does he know how hard it is? Of course he does. I smile a crooked smile.

"More like one in a billion," I whisper sadly.

"So you're saying there's a chance." It's a statement. He says it like a joke, but I know its true meaning. Yeah, there is a chance. I smile and shake my head. He's never going to give up. Maybe that chance has a chance after all.

 

The End


End file.
